Dominick Starr
Alakai Nico Burke, better known under his ring name Dominick Starr, or his nickname "Prince" is a professional wrestler. He is the current UFL! World Heavyweight Champion. Early Life Dominick is the oldest of two siblings: Selena Burke and Dorian Burke who are also professional wrestlers alongside him in UFL! The Burke siblings were born into a family of wrestling. Their father booked wrestlig matches for the wrestling farm territory, OVW! Dominick started training there at 16. When Dominick was 20 his father died and he promised on his funeral day that he would become a famous wrestler like they had intended. MFL (2006) Burke, under his ring name Starr Kidd debuted for the first time in wrestling. He quickly took a feud with the then MFL Heavyweight Champion, Nix. It started when Starr won a 6-Man Battle Royal for the Number One Contendership to the Heavyweight Title. Dominick picked up a win on the Janurary 3rd, 2006 episode on the champion in a Fatal 4 Way to win the title. Nix then got his re-match at the pay-per-view Shoot-Out but only in a losing effort. :After Starr defeated Nix the next episode of MFL he issued an open challenge called the "Starr Challenge," where you had 15 minutes to either beat him or last the whole 15 minutes to win. Starr blew threw all competition until he one challenger came along, Smash. Smash was able to last the wole 15 minutes nd won the MFL Heavyweight Championship. Starr went from face to heel as he snapped on Smash after the match was over. He issued his re-match instantly after his attack and regained the title for his 3rd time. :Soon after another short feud with Smash, the general manager came back from her injury and deemed it that Starr shouldn't have been able to isse his re-match right after the match so the two had one last match which Smash won. :Dominick would get injured on the March 8th episode of MFL during a battle royal for the number one contender to the MFL Mid-Weight Title. :Then MFL Tag Team Champions Fasique were told that since they wanted a challenge that at the pay-per-view Martial Madness they would face a surprise team. On July 23rd, Dominick would make his surprise return with TNA superstar Kazarian and defeat the Tag Team Champions and gain his first title reign. Starr then officially changed his name to Nico Starr but didn't get the excersice his title reign long fore his contract expired and Kazarian was forced to find a new partner. UFL! (2006-2007) While in MFL, Burke was discovered by a rep. from the up and coming federation, UFL! Burke under a new ring name Dominick Starr wrestled a couple of dark matches before getting a contract. Dominick quickly alligned himself with UFL! Alumni Ox to pick on a new superstar Johnathan Hardy. They faced him in a handi-cap match and surprisngly lost. Starr was originally hired to take out the current UFL! Lightweight Champion who failed to show up to multiple shows, but first Starr had to win a #1 Contenders Match to prove he was right for the job and so that no one knew he was there for a "job." Dominick faced V-Mac in a winning effort for the #1 contendershop to the UFL! Lightweight Championship. Dominick faced the champion in a non-title match and lost. At the pay-per-view, the reigning champion failed to show up so Starr won his first UFL! title by default. Conflict Weeks after being champion, Starr got into a legit fight with the owner, Kimber Miechelle, and was fired from UFL! thus having his UFL! Lightweight Title stripped, and it would then be won by UFL! Superstar, CharlieDoll. XWL! Adrenaline (2007-2008) After being fired from UFL! Starr debuted on a online wrestling show "XWL Adrenaline!." It didn't take a long for Starr to align with his brother Dorian Burke and debuted as Public Enemy. There sister Selena eventually joined the picture when she debuted and helped them beat The Origin for the #1 Contendership to the XWL Tag Team Championship. :The two took on the XWL! Tag Team Champions Vertile Release in many singles competitions with the partners accompanying each other. The teams faced off at the pay-per-view XWL! December Decimate. Public Enemy lost when Selena tried to interfere, but Susie Roxx interfered on Vertile Release's behalf. The interferances that night caused Public Enemy to have a granted re-match. On the next episode of XWL!he won the XWL Tag Team Championship. :After they lost they titles to Mixed Martials Dominick went straight for the XWL! Championship. He quickly gained a title match after making a big statement by interfering in the a championship match injuring the challenger for the title. Starr then became the #1 Contender and won right when a 24/7 rule was stated. In that night, Dominick lost the title 3 times and gained it back 3 times making him a 4 time XWL Champion. :Later on Dominick stopped appearing on the show due to him not getting his contract renewed. On September 5th, 2008 Dominick was released from XWL! Adrenaline. Return to UFL! In early 2008 Dominick Starr made his return after getting things straight with the owner of UFL! He had to go back to wrestling dark matches, but it wasn't long until he won a #1 contendership to the UFL! World Heavyweight Championship. At the pay-per-view UFL! Halloween X, an event that went down in history as the "UFL! Screwjob" when a change of plans came and Kimber Chelle came out to count the pin for The Jester to retain. But at the next pay-per-view "Shattered Dreams" in a Last Man Standing Match, Dominick beat Jester to win his first World Championship reign in UFL! He is still the current UFL! Champion. He also currently writes "Confessions of A True Starr" which was voted the 2008 Weekly Segment of the Year. Starr began a storyline involving new UFL! Superstar Whiskey Rebel, as a masked man, and Allyson. Allyson having paid Whiskey to eliminate all the members of Public Enemy. The first week he attacked Dominick's brother, Dorian Starr. :At Fatal Attraction, Starr faced Spider in a title versus title match-up. It ended in a diqualifiction due to Whiskey Rebel, as a masked attacker. In later weeks, Whiskey would reveal himself and would interfere in Starr's match later on in the night. Then Allyson Letherlund, Dominick's then girlfriend, would seemingly help by getting a chair for Whiskey's demise, but then suddenly crash it over Starr's head. The couple officially broke-up and at Retribution, Dominick Starr and Selena won by disqualification; soon though, Veronica Striker, Dominick's legit wife, would show up and attack Whiskey Rebel and Allyson. Public Enemy In late 2008, Burke's family: Selena Burke and Dorian Burke finally revealed themselves as legit family. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' Starr Drive (Double Underhook Spinning Facebuster) Tatu'd (Twisting wrist–lock inverted double underhook facebuster) Starr'd Status (Gory Lock transitioned into a Reverse STO) *'Signature Moves' Starr Suicide (Reverse DDT lock into a cradle piledriver) Big Boot Running Clothesline Dropkick Fisherman Suplex *'Managers' Allyson Letherlund Kenzie Veronica Striker *Entrance Music: Whispers in the Dark - Skillet *'Stables' Public Enemy (Dorian Starr, Dominick Starr, Selena w/ Zye) Accomplishments UFL! 1x UFL! World Heavyweight Champion 1x UFL! Lightweight Champion UFL! 2008 Entrance Music of the Year (Whispers in the Dark) UFL! 2008 Finishing Move of the Year (Starr Drive) UFL! 2008 Best Mic Skills of the Year UFL! 2008 Weekly Segment of the Year (Confessions of a True Starr) Major Fight Leauge (MFL) 3x MFL Heavyweight Champion 1x MFL Tag Team Champion w/ Kazarian XWL! Adrenaline 4x XWL Champion XWL Tag Team Champions w/ Dorian Starr Outside of Wrestling Filmography Alakai, took the road of his idols: Dwayane "The Rock" Johnson and John Cena, and began to persue acting. He was cast alongside John Cena and Beyonce Knowles in UFL! Cinema's first movie, Hard Knox! The movie is set to debut in late October 2009. Television Alakai made appearances on shows such as That 70's Show in the wrestling episiode. He was also on MadTV once. He also made a guest appearance on What I Like About You in a short cameo role. Alakai used to be cast under his current ring name, Dominick, when he was younger. He made many guest appearances on shows such as "The Cosby Show," "Full House," and "Home Improvment." Endorsements Alakai is working on many endorsements. He is currently signed with Coca Cola. He was also side-by-side to endorse Gold Gym with WWE Superstar John Cena. :He is currently working on a Nascar endorsement, but has many stops because of the wrestling company he is currently under UFL does not like the idea of their wrestler being in real harm. This reason is because in the commercial Alakai would be on a real track with the real racers and would be in the same risk as everyone else, if anyone was to mess up. But, the dispute is just about settled and the commercial should air sometime in mid-April. Personal Life Burke is the father of Nevaeh Burke who is 5 years old. When she turns 16, her aunt Selena Burke has promised to train her, herself. Burke has the name "Nevaeh" tattooed onto his arm. Also he has the word "Tatu" on the backside of his wrist. And lastly he has a ring of stars in a tribal setting going aroudn his arm. The whole Burke family are close friends with Semaj Adams. Burke is currently married to Veronica Striker who is the mother of his child Nevaeh. Veronica has finally taken into her new family buisness and is set to debut in UFL!